


Intricate

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, chaleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh groaned. “Jesus, Chuck…you couldn’t have given me any warning?!”</p><p>The Australian grinned. “Nah, love, I think I prefer surprising you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intricate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

“Don’t laugh,” Chuck called out the door.

“I swear to all higher powers!” Raleigh gasped, biting back a laugh at how ridiculous Chuck was being. If he laughed, it was over, and Raleigh really, _really_ wanted to see this.

“I swear t’ Christ, if y’ laugh-"

“I won’t laugh!”

The door opened slowly and Chuck peeked around it through the opening, eyes sweeping the room and landing on Raleigh almost immediately. Raleigh tried his best to school himself, but he couldn’t help the grin. Chuck frowned. “You’re _laughing_ ,” he accused.

“I am not, but I might if you don’t stop being ridiculous. Just let me see!”

Chuck exhaled heavily and opened the door further. Raleigh was wholly unprepared. The grin and all giddy feelings washed away under a rising heat that swept through his body so quickly it left him dizzy.

He shoved to his feet and nearly collapsed in an undignified heap when his limbs failed to move forward as instructed, knees refusing to lock or bend, sending him back into the bed heavily. Chuck looked up at the sound, having been previously too embarrassed to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. The moment they swept up beneath his lashes however, they widened in surprise. He seemed to gain confidence and straightened, spreading his legs wide to showcase the pull of silk and lace. “Like what y’ see, Ray?”

“Fuck…” Raleigh hissed, hands gripping the bedspread. “I think I just came in my pants.”

Ginger brows sprung upwards, before his cheeky little brat of a lover laughed. “Are y’ serious, mate?”

“You are so fucking _beautiful_ ,” Raleigh gasped, feeling as though there was no filter from his brain to his mouth. “I just want to grab you and fuck you until I bottom out entirely.”

Chuck swallowed, a rosy flush overtaking his freckled skin.

Raleigh groaned. “Jesus, Chuck…you couldn’t have given me any warning?!”

The Australian grinned. “Nah, love, I think I prefer surprising you.”

“Come here!” he demanded, arms extended.

Chuck blinked at the command in it.

“Now!”

“Can you even get it up again?” he asked as he crossed over. His hand slid over Raleigh’s groin, groaning when he felt him still hard.

“How attached are you to these?” Raleigh asked, fisting the panties against the curve of Chuck’s back. His lover hissed sharply, rocking into the touch. It took him a moment to respond.

“Just…They’re hard t’ get a hold of, yeah? So-” He inhaled sharply as they were yanked down over his ass, cock snapping back as it was freed, slapping his abdomen. “ _Fuck_ , Raleigh.”

"Yeah, love,” Raleigh replied, tugging him into his lap. Chuck’s hands caught against his shoulders, gripping tightly as Raleigh lifted his knees up, positioning him over him. Chuck freed him from his pants just in time to get rutted up against. The blond’s slick cock sliding between his cheeks.

Chuck groaned, head rocking back.

“That’s the idea,” Raleigh breathed against his ear.


End file.
